


Development

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Remus/fem!Sirius. </p>
<p>Remus thinks that girls don't wank. Sirius tells her that girls, in fact, most certainly do wank, and since it's Remus' first time trying, she might as well help her a little. </p>
<p>Their relationship grows, though, little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Remus/fem!Sirius because why not.

Remus wakes with her sheets bunched up between her legs and her heart pounding. She's had one of those dreams again, the pleasantly horrible ones with shadowy figures moving over her, touching and rubbing in all the right places and making her thighs quiver and her insides feel like they're on fire. She always wakes wanting, needing, the places between her legs slick and delicately pulsing.

She's always been able to ignore it and let it die away on its own, but today, it seems especially bad. Stupid hormones. Her transformation is in four days and the time leading up to transformations always having her feeling on edge. As she squirms a little, tingles shoot through her lower abdomen, and she's positively throbbing. When she squeezes her thighs together, something inside her clenches in the most delicious of ways and she gasps at the electricity of it.

She pulls her sheets off her and reaches down tentatively, pressing a single finger against what must be her clit. Her hips grind automatically into the touch, the friction of her underwear making her moan out loud before she can stop herself. She's so wet she seems to have soaked her knickers through, and every slight touch feels like she's set on fire from the inside. Remus closes her eyes moves her fingers experimentally, rubbing downward from her clit to press against the other area currently begging for attention, and it feels so good that her back arches and she gasps and moans, breath coming more heavily now and –

"Moony? Are you — Oh –"

Remus' eyes fly open. Sirius is standing by her bed at the opening of the hangings. Her mouth is slightly open, and she stares at Remus, eyes wide in shock. Remus blushes furiously and snatches her hand away from between her legs as though burned, but Sirius has seen.

Sirius fidgets. "Sorry, Remus. I was awake and heard you make all those sounds, and was worried that it was another nightmare. Didn't think you wanked."

She says it matter-of-factly, and a fresh flush of embarrassment crawls up Remus' neck. She reaches for her sheets to cover her face, but they're all tangled around her legs and Sirius is still standing there, not moving, not leaving, and not even saying anything more, her gaze pricking into the back of Remus' neck. 

"I — I don't," Remus finally manages, her voice sounding higher than usual. "It's my first time trying. Girls don't wank."

"Who told you that?" Sirius replies, and this time, she sounds amused. "Girls most certainly do wank, Remus. Shame you haven't tried it before."

At this, Remus lifts her head, her surprise overriding even her embarrassment. Sirius is smiling now, definitely amused, and sure it's strange, but Remus' gaze cannot help but sweep itself over Sirius' nightgown-covered body before she looks up again. 

"Do you?" she asks. "Do you, uh... you know?" Remus waves her hand in the air, blushing. 

Sirius grins. "Certainly. I think Jamie does it too. Peta probably would too if she could just stop running away at the very sound of the word. 

"Oh." 

Silence falls, and Remus feels a little awkward. She shifts slightly, rustling sheets, and now some of the embarrassment has worn off, her other, original problem starts to regain importance. She squirms a little and has to hold back a gasp as the sheets tangled up between her legs brush against her clit. 

"Padfoot," she begins, somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks for telling me that girls wank, but could you please leave so I can, uh, get on with it?"

Sirius is staring at her curiously now, frowning a little, and Remus squirms and fidgets some more, biting her lips and trying not to just yell at Sirius to make her bugger off. 

Then —

"Can I touch you, Moony?" 

Remus starts, head jerking up, and it is Sirius' turn to blush, face and neck flushing bright red. 

"Sorry," she says quickly. "Don't know why I said that. But — I mean, you haven't done it at all, but I've tried it plenty of times and kind of know what to do, so could I, uh, help you?" 

Remus thinks it sounds reasonable. Maybe it is the urgent, pulsing sensations between her legs and the tingles shivering through her stomach that is making her mind spin, slightly unfocused, but it certainly sounds reasonable enough, and she feels like if she doesn't do something soon she is going to explode. 

She nods and Sirius crawls onto her bed, pressing up behind her and bringing her fingers between Remus' thighs. The touch makes her grit her teeth, though it's not enough, not enough at all. She tells Sirius this and Sirius gives a small laugh and starts tracing circles over her clit, and Remus grinds down into the touch, hips jerking desperately beneath Sirius' arm. 

"Shit, Remus," Sirius breathes, "You're so fucking wet." She speeds up and Remus hisses, arching into her hand. Then Sirius slides two fingers inside her, almost teasing, and it's nothing like she has ever felt before as she rocks against Sirius, panting for more, then Sirius rubs against a spot deep inside her and actual stars erupt at the forefront of her vision. Sirius smiles into the crook of her shoulder and presses her mouth against the sensitive region beneath Remus' ears and repeats the motion, pressing and grinding, her other hand finding her clit once more, and Remus whimpers and moans and vaguely wonders if she'll wake the others, but she can't bring herself to care, not when —

"Just let go, Moony," Sirius whispers lowly in her ear. "It's okay. It feels amazing."

Remus comes a minute later, crying out and shuddering against Sirius' body, still pressed against her. She opens her eyes to see Sirius' wide, wide eyes staring back at her, dark and swirling with something she can't quite make out, yet. Then, Sirius takes her hand and guides it beneath her own nightgown and over her crotch, and Remus can feel her, burning and needy and just as soaked though. Sirius tugs her nightgown over her stomach and rolls onto her back. 

"Your turn."

—

It is late at night, and Remus is lying on her back in Sirius' bed in the fifth year girls' dormitory, naked, body still tingling from Sirius' most recent ministrations. She can hear Jamie's deep breathing as she sleeps, and the occasional snuffle from Peta's bed. Sirius is pressed up against her, feeling warm and damp and smelling of dog fur and fruity shampoo, and sex. Remus shifts, rolls over so they're face-to-face.

"Sirius," she begins, because she thinks this is important somehow, even though she can't quite figure out why. They've been doing this for months now, sneaking into each others' beds at night when they feel like it, with the occasional quickie in the girls' bathrooms between classes. They are both aware that it means nothing. Remus isn't in love with Sirius; she just loves that thing that Sirius does when she curls her fingers and rubs up against that bloody wonderful spot inside her, and she loves the heat of Sirius' tongue when it's between her legs, slow and languid over her swollen clit. And she loves Sirius as a friend, of course – not that she'll ever admit it to anyone, least of all Sirius – and as someone she can trust, as a fellow Marauder who became an illegal Animagus for so she'll never have to be alone during full moons.

Nevertheless, she suddenly finds it imperative to ask, "Padfoot, are you a lesbian?"

Sirius trails a single fingertip down Remus' stomach. Remus shivers pleasantly at the touch, but does not take her eyes off Sirius' face. 

"Bisexual, probably," Sirius says with a small shrug. "Dunno. Marlon McKinnon is hot, but so is Daphne Ling. Y'know, that Ravenclaw who plays the harp and has those bloody gorgeous lips." She looks sideways at Remus and trails her fingers lightly across Remus' side. "How about you, Moony?"

Remus stares back up at the ceiling, heat unfurling in her chest as Sirius moves over to bite at her shoulder, mouth open and damp and hot. 

"Dunno, really. I guess I just like boys."

–

In the middle of sixth year, Sirius begins to date Marlon McKinnon. A lot of the Gryffindors become terribly jealous, since Sirius and Marlon seem to be the most attractive girl and boy in the House. Remus doesn't mind, though. Sirius has shagged other boys and girls before Marlon came along. Except that now, what Remus and Sirius do together will have to stop, seeing as Sirius is in an actual relationship. Remus isn't all that fussed about it; she really isn't. She can help herself out well enough, and she's always known that their encounters will have to cease, one day.

She is tucking her textbooks back into her bag and preparing for bed, though, when Sirius comes up behind her, roving hands purposefully over Remus' breasts, and presses her front flush against Remus' back. A hot, open mouth finds Remus' neck.

Remus freezes for a moment, then pushes Sirius away.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius almost looks hurt at the rejection. "What does it look like I'm doing, Moony?" She reaches for Remus again, but Remus steps away.

"We can't, Padfoot."

Sirius huffs and pouts. She is naked beneath a thin lilac nightgown, and through the translucent material Remus can see the curves of her inner thighs, the shape of her breasts, the dusky nipples hard against the sheer fabric, almost begging to be licked. She looks away and throws the last of her parchment and quills into her bag.

"You have a boyfriend, Sirius. Go find him."

Remus thinks about Sirius and Marlon McKinnon, then, thinks about whether they've ever done it. They probably have. She imagines Sirius underneath Marlon, naked and gasping, and wonders if Marlon knows all the things she does, of the spasms that shudder through Sirius' entire body when she's about to come, the nonsensical jumble of ShitfuckMerlinfuck that she hisses when Remus finds a particularly good spot, sometimes giggle when it's ticklish, and the way she falls asleep afterward, cheeks soft and flushed, breath coming out in small, snuffling puffs, hair all over her eyes. 

Sirius and Marlon certainly kiss, though. They do it everywhere – in the common room, during meals, in the corridors. Remus and Sirius don't kiss. They snog, and they bite, and they lick places that Remus never knew could feel so bloody fantastic when licked, but they certainly don't kiss. Not that Remus wants to kiss Sirius. 

She makes to pull her bedside hangings shut, but Sirius blocks her arm and places her hands on Remus' shoulder so that they are face to face, pressing her front against Remus'. Remus can almost taste the heat coming off her, the softness of her skin and curves and the absolute fucking need.

"He's being an arse," she whispers, warm puffs of breath tickling the shell of Remus' ear as her voice goes all husky. "Decided he couldn't accept that I liked girls as well."

Remus swallows, and Sirius slowly backs her to her bed until she's sitting on the edge of it, stiff and tensed. Sirius crawls into her lap and straddles her tight, rolling her hips, nightdress slipping from smooth, bare shoulders, and heat curls, unbidden, in the lower parts of Remus' belly, pooling in the soft, aching places between her legs. She wants, fucking wants so much her hands shake slightly with the effort of not getting on with it.

"You're... Are you going to break up with him?" Her voice cracks slightly toward the end as Sirius presses down against her thigh and Merlin, she can feel everything – the heat, the sticky damp need, fucking everything through that barely-there nightdress.

Sirius moans softly and bends to suck at the side of Remus' neck. "Of course" she murmurs into Remus' skin, hand coming up to cup Remus' breast and rub slowly, her voice getting all low. "Want you, Remus. Wanna make you feel so good..."

Remus makes a low growling sound at the back of her throat. She turns, pins Sirius to the bed, and pushes her legs apart.

—

It is a dreary Saturday afternoon, with Jamie and Peta safely away in detention and rain lashing the Gryffindor tower window when Sirius rolls over, wraps an arm around Remus' waist, presses her close, and says, "I think I'm in love with you, Moony." 

Remus slides a hand over Sirius' back, turning to face her. Sirius' face is slightly pink, warm against Remus' shoulder. She blinks up at Remus, eyelashes so impossibly long even for a teenage girl, a hint of a smile tugging anxiously at the corners of swollen lips. 

Remus does not quite know what to say, so she just leans forward and kisses Sirius. She has no idea when they started kissing in addition to the snogging, biting and licking, but there it is. As Sirius' tongue curls gently over hers she fancies that they look like lovers, almost, curled against each other in the warmth of the dormitory bed, Sirius hand soft against Remus' waist and Remus' thumb stroking small, absentminded circles into Sirius' back as they kiss, slow and long and warm like lovers do. 

"I know, Padfoot," she says when they break apart. Sirius smiles hesitantly up at her, eyes bright and trusting, arms pulling her closer. "I know."

The rain rattles the panes of glass in the windows, thick rivulets of it rushing down the sides. It howls across the grounds, blurring the outdoor scene into a thick, grey sea. Remus falls asleep to the rhythm of Sirius' breathing, tucked in Sirius' arms, head against Sirius' shoulder, Sirius' fingers tracing slow patterns into the palm of her hand.


End file.
